Rarity Belle
Rarity Belle (more commonly known as just Rarity) is an active Dutch fan fiction writer who has been publishing stories since April 2012. New stories were originally announced on and linked to his YouTube channel but since August 9th of 2012 everything went through FIMFiction. Rarity Belle began his YouTube channel on the 11th of April of 2012 as a joke and for role-playing purposes which eventually moved over to Ponysquare before retiring from the site. Nowadays he works just alone on his tales. Yet the first stories were collaborations with another fan. Though according to him, those stories were just chats reformed into walking stories. Origin of the name The name of 'Raritybell' -or as it though time itself has become- 'Rarity Belle' has a little story behind its creation. When people ask or asked him how he has gotten the name, the answer is always the same. He usual tells that if one thinks outside the box and sees the name 'Sweetie Belle' not as one name but as a first and last name. It would create 'Belle' as a last name or surname. That fact combined with it that the show never revealed the last name of Rarity, it created the possibility is there that it indeed could be 'Belle'. Thus creating the name of 'Rarity Belle'. Style Most of his created stories fit dark, gore or sad story tags. For most of his earlier works that was a golden rule and they were either based on something or a sequel to something. CupCakes 2, for instance, is a sequel to Cupcakes; in'' A NightMare in Ponyville'' he keeps very close to the Nightmare on Elm Street 2010 remake. The first version of The Art of Magic was in his own words a Rainbow Factory knock-off. Almost all of the stories published after CupCakes 3 have developed to be independend standing stories and been spreading over many different genres. Eventually he settled into the genres of both 'alternative universe' and 'dark'. Those two genres are mostly featured within his tales and more often then not create a whole new timeline of both past and future. Yet the further his works got, the more depth each story received. Things always look plain on the surface. But the more there is being read from a story, the more the reader can discover hidden motives for characters. Small, almost useless things end up having perhaps the greatest meaning within his story. A keen eye for detail also has developed itself through time. The further his stories went on, the more detail is being placed into each and every one of them. Another thing that defined him as an author is the fact that he first writes his entire tales, edits them completely and only after that publishes. Meaning there's a constant stream of updates for ongoing stories. Even though his first stories mostly had Rarity in the spotlight, the further his works went, the more diverse the cast became. Stories had a cast that ranged from the Mane 6 to Queen Chrysalis to self created and original characters. Though most of the stories do keep featuring Rarity as either a main or key character. Stories produced A list of stories written by Rarity Belle in order of publication: *The Discord Chronicles (the first work, collabortarion) *The two faces of Love (collaboration) *The Ship of Curses (collaboration) *CupCakes 2Raritybell#CupCakes 2(first self made story of him) *The Curse of Steam (first original self made story, deleted) *The Art of Magic: Infamy of the Facility *A NightMare in Ponyville *Dreams of Cruelty *CupCakes 3 *The Storm Factory *Changes of a Unicorn (formerly known as: The Change of a Mare) *Daring Do and the Sun Piece *Project Hope (collaboration with another fan, released on 04-26-2013 as 'cancelled') *The Funeral everypony should go to *Dr. Atmosphere's memoir *The hat of a Cowgirl *On Nightmares and Moons *A wish of two mares *A Scratch of Rarity *Celestial Tortures Book I: Monster *Am I a mare, or a monster? *Chocolate icing? Timeline Splicing! (set as cancelled) *The Chance of a lifetime (set as cancelled) *My Little Luna (set as cancelled) *Rare-opus (set as cancelled) *A new breed of evil *The Art of Magic II: Secrecy of the Facility *Femme of the theater *They came in peace (nsfw) *Looking back *Teacher's desires (nsfw) *Celestial Tortures Book II: Nightmares *Blood Curse Boutique *How to break the ice *Doctor Whooves: The Angels of Canterlot *Marshmallowed Cottoncandy (nsfw) *Celestial Tortures Book III: Changes *Diamonds are a girl's worst enemy *Arachnity *The Art of Magic III: Reality of the Facility * A rare fetish (NSFW) * Wings of insanity Roleplaying Having created an account with the intention of role playing purposes on YouTube on April 11th of 2012, Rarity Belle was still rather rough in the manner of handling everything. With a timespan of almost 9 months spend on the place, he eventually left it to move over to a much more role play oriented website called Ponysquare. It was unsure of when he truly joined the 1.0 website but had been on the improved 2.0 site from the first hour. Meaning he has been there since October 25th of 2012. Ever since he had joined Ponysquare, his activity on YouTube as a roleplayer had become less and less up to the point it wasn't done anymore. All of her roleplay activities have been moved over to the website where he protrays two characters of the series. Those being a rather canon looking Rarity (named Rarity Belle ) but she is a vampony (vampire pony) who just wants to make a living as she always had done. The second one being a much more interesting take on the whole concept of Rarity's nightmare persona, Nightmare Rarity. The second account was created on April 30th of 2013. If one starts to play against either two of the Rarity's, it will be discovered that the progression made in the game is rather slow. Because every single reply that is given out by him consists out of one, two or even more paragraphs that give an indepth insight on the motions, emotions, thoughts and words spoken. The 'narrative' style of roleplaying is a style practiced by the more advanced players and he is up there for the content she can push out. Where the more regular and show like Rarity tries to hide that she is a vampony and still working in the Carousel Boutique, adventures that take an interesting turn are not all that uncommon. But the character that truly got defined by him, has to Nightmare Rarity's persona. For Rarity Belle's, Nightmare Rarity takes a drasticly different approach on that what the comics had explained about the entity. As a character, she is portrayed as a villain that works on the very elements of fear. Something that came into existence because of the fear that her friends would leave her. In the comic it is said and shown that the spirit of Nightmare Moon had taken the body of Rarity over. Her persona however, didn't do that. Instead it is still the Rarity that was known and loved. There are multiple blogs on the characters page that explain the concept of her magic, the forces and domain , other spells and abilties that have been given to her and something about the 'elite' nightmare forces. As with Belle, Nightmare also takes thing rather slow and that truly puts the essence of the character in a bright spotlight. On the 11th of May of 2014 it was announced via a blog on the website that he would retire from role-playing for personal reasons. Both accounts can still be visited and looked through, but any activity on them has ceased. References Category:Fan fiction Category:YouTubers Category:Writers